


困兽01

by G7WJ



Category: 2jae - Fandom, all七, 范七 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G7WJ/pseuds/G7WJ
Kudos: 4





	困兽01

“以上是GOT7谢谢大家”  
“拜拜”  
“大家回去路上小心”  
结束了一场活动，退场时林在范走在最后，看到前面慢慢悠悠还在跟粉丝挥手的荣宰，快步跟了上去顺势搂上了他的腰，他明显感觉到被搂住的人一颤，林在范玩心起了整个人都靠在荣宰身上，又冲粉丝们挥了挥手，腰间都手在粉丝看不到的地方轻轻的捏着荣宰肚子上的软肉，粉丝们看到两个人的亲密互动激动的尖叫，荣宰即使感觉浑身不舒服也只能在粉丝面前表现的笑眯眯的，然后带着林在范迅速退场，刚走到拐角，确定粉丝看不到了林在范把手收了回来。  
“哥一定要这样吗。”  
明明很讨厌和我接触不是吗。  
“谁让粉丝喜欢呢。”  
“你真虚伪。”  
林在范轻轻挑起崔荣宰的下巴，眼神中透露着危险的气息。  
崔荣宰知道惹怒他自己不会好过，但是他就是非常反感这样所谓的营业，尤其是和他林在范。  
从他进到公司他就知道成员们不喜欢他，第一次见到Jackson哥时，听他半开玩笑着“听说你很会唱歌，唱一个来听听啊”“只要努力就能做到”，没想到一个月后就被确定和他们一起出道。他们每个人都是辛辛苦苦的练习了两三年，坚持着根本就看不到未来的所谓的梦想，黑暗的日子都是大家互相鼓励互相支持才艰难度过，而他又凭什么一来就可以跟着一起出道。  
崔荣宰讨厌林在范，一边说着荣宰是我养大的一边在他被成员们欺负的时候 肆无忌惮的笑着，讨厌他在粉丝面前演着对他很好很宠溺的样子，讨厌他演技精湛，让明知道都是假的的他依然深陷其中。不止一次懊恼，明明他是和别人一样的人，以折磨他从而满足自己的恶趣味，为什么自己还是会信任他，对于镜头的恐惧，有他在就觉得安心了好多。  
第一次见到荣宰的时候他还是刚从木浦来的单纯的小孩子，带着婴儿肥，干净的眼睛不谙世事都样子，他善良懂事看起来好像很好欺负的样子，但是又有自己的执着坚持。他很少哭，即使非常努力练习还是得不到认可，他从来不会在别人面前展示自己的软弱，林在范不知道自己对于崔荣宰是一种什么样的心里，对于空降兵，他是很讨厌，但看到他努力练习从不会拖团队后腿，也觉得挺欣赏的。可对于队友们的恶趣味，他也从来没有阻止过。出道以后荣宰越来越瘦，而且慢慢的长开了，像一只水獭一样非常可爱。  
荣宰今天的衣服是简简单单的白衬衣和黑色的紧身裤，荣宰的肩比较窄，一件衬衣显得他身子很单薄，领口只解开了一个扣子，漂亮的锁骨若隐若现，上衣微微盖住屁股，腿又细又直，脚踝出裸露出的皮肤白白净净，一双干净的小白棉袜配着流苏皮鞋，好萌。不知道从什么时候起，他的每个动作都撩拨着自己，心里仿佛有个声音在说他很漂亮吧，他好可爱，被欺负时的反应更可爱，他哭起来更漂亮。从一开始的不相信，他居然对队内的弟弟有了这样的想法，而且还是崔荣宰，到后来的慢慢习惯，接受，甚至已经开始想做点什么，欲望引导着思想，已经忍不下去了。  
“好，大家辛苦了，都回去休息吧”  
“内，累死我了，今天跑了一天晚上还要来练习终于可以回去睡觉了”王嘉尔一边抱怨着一边收拾好了东西在门口等着大家一起走。  
“荣宰，你留下，你还有几个动作没有做到位，在练习一下”  
其他人和在范交换了一下眼神，心里已经了然，他们以为在范只是要整一下荣宰，毕竟这事也不是一次两次了，每次都最晚结束练习的荣宰，还被要求加练，可是他每次都默默接受，一开始大家还喜欢这样玩，时间久了也就觉得无聊，不在这样玩了。  
“在范哥，可不要太过分哦，荣宰跑了一天也很累了，差不多就行了，可不要让我们荣宰生病了。”朴珍荣露出标准的微笑善意的提醒着林在范，还冲荣宰眨了眨眼，其实崔荣宰最怕的就是这哥，每次恶作剧都是他出的主意。  
“我有分寸。”林在范总感觉朴珍荣像是知道点什么，认识这么久了，朴珍荣心思逃不过林在范的眼睛，而林在范怕也是骗不了朴珍荣的。  
金有谦好像还想说些什么就被王嘉尔和bambam拉了出去，好远好能听到小奶音的抗议。  
“你…”荣宰看着留下的在范不解，平时都是他一个人留在练习室，其实他想这样也好，起码可以一个人安安静静的呆一会，不会有人对他冷嘲热讽也不会有人跟他开恶劣的玩笑，他心里有点害怕，不知道林在范留下又是要怎么样整他。  
“我看着你做。”  
荣宰皱眉，和林在范单独相处挺不舒服的，但是他没办法拒绝，林在范决定的事，他如果敢说不，一定会被整的很惨，只能顺从的放了音乐开始练习。  
音乐起，荣宰跟着音乐开始做动作，其实他的姿势已经很标准，做出来也非常干净漂亮，根本就看不出他是一点也没有舞蹈功底的，身上还穿着那件白衬衣，因为出汗变得有些透明，之前的裤子倒是换成了比较舒适的运动裤，配着白衬衣不伦不类的。  
趁着荣宰认真的练习，林在范悄悄关闭了练习室的监控并锁上了门，以为准备妥当了一切，忽视了窗帘边的角落，那一闪一闪的红色。  
“荣宰，过来。”  
崔荣宰突然被叫住有点懵，默默的关上音乐走到林在范旁边  
“怎么了”  
林在范一步一步的靠近崔荣宰，崔荣宰无措的后退，直到靠在了练习室的镜子上，而林在范还在靠近。  
“你干嘛？”崔荣宰微微偏过头。  
“嗯…干。”  
林在范闻着崔荣宰头发上好闻的洗发水的味道，嘴巴吻上了荣宰的脖子，荣宰吓了一跳，挣扎的更急了  
“放开我，你在干什么，你放开我！”  
林在范从脖子吻上耳朵，轻轻的含住了荣宰的耳朵他知道荣宰的敏感点在耳朵，明显感觉到荣宰的挣扎小了点。  
“在范哥，你不要这样，我错了，求求你。”  
荣宰浑身发软，他的力气不如在范大，根本就挣脱不了，他好害怕，不知道林在范要做什么，他一开始以为是下午那句话惹得林在范不开心，所以要做什么恶作剧惩罚他  
林在范挑着崔荣宰的下巴从耳朵吻上了崔荣宰的嘴巴，这下崔荣宰就算反应在迟钝也知道他在做什么了，崔荣宰用尽全部的力气推开了林在范就想往门口跑，林在范一把抓住了崔荣宰两个人都倒在了地上。  
“在范哥你冷静一点，你不是最讨厌碰我吗，如果是我下午的话惹你不开心，我道歉好不好。”  
“闭嘴，很烦。”  
林在范解开衬衣的领带绑在了崔荣宰还在挣扎的双手上，林在范一只手摁着崔荣宰双手，另一只手撕开了崔荣宰的衬衣，  
“衣服质量不行啊，一撕就破。”  
“在范哥求求你，我错了，你别…”  
“嘘，这层楼可还有别人没回去呢，你这么大声，把别人招进来怎么办，让别人看看你现在这个样子吗。”崔荣宰被吓的不敢说话，只能用力的挣扎着想要逃离，林在范难得温柔的对荣宰，吻上了他觊觎很久的锁骨，另一只手又一路向下隔着裤子抚上了他两腿之间，轻轻的按摩着。  
“不要…在范哥”  
“荣宰以前和其他人这样玩过吗？”  
“…不，没。”  
“很好”  
林在范又把碍事的裤子拽下来，直接用手握住了已经微微抬头的物件，崔荣宰都呼吸渐渐变重，出了一身的汗，挣扎的力气也是越来越小，林在范的手越来越快，手上的物件越来越大，马上就要到了，伴随着崔荣宰的尖叫一股浓浓的精液射了林在范一手，重重的腥味，崔荣宰失神的眯着眼躺在地上喘着气，被逼出的泪珠从脸颊划过。  
“看来我们荣宰平时很少自己玩啊，这么浓，你爽完了是不是到我了。”  
林在范把崔荣宰翻过去面朝地，把他手上的领带绑在桌脚使他不能乱动，又把他的腿折成折叠状，使他跪趴在地上，这样的姿势让荣宰觉得很羞耻，林在范拿出之前就准备好的润滑液，一只手摁住崔荣宰的腰，一只手把润滑液倒在了荣宰的私密的位置。冰凉都触感将崔荣宰的思绪拉回，重新挣扎起来。  
“在范哥不要，我求求你了，别这样。”  
“你说来说去就这么两句话吗，都做到这份上了，你觉得我还能停下来吗，你最好不要惹怒我，要不然受伤的可是你”  
林在范按摩着崔荣宰后庭的位置缓慢的插进一只手指。  
“好痛…在范哥，停下来。求求你。”  
林在范不是个有耐心的人，被崔荣宰吵得有点烦躁，惩罚似的又插入了第二根手指，崔荣宰疼得连呼吸都小心翼翼的，只能默默承受，希望赶紧过去，差不多三支手指可以随意进出的样子，林在范模仿着抽插的动作抽插了十几下就把手抽了出来，崔荣宰看不到林在范的动作就微微扭头，看到林在范解开腰带，把两腿之间肿胀的东西放了出来。  
“不要啊，在范哥，太大了，不行的”  
林在范把龟头抵在崔荣宰后庭的位置，手指的大小到底是比不了，刚插进去一个头，就卡住了。  
“在范哥求求你，出去，我好痛啊”  
后庭撕裂的疼痛使得崔荣宰説话的声音都低了好多，身体拼命的想往前爬，被林在范紧紧都按住，林在范卡在那也难受的不行。  
“放松一点。”林在范一巴掌打在崔荣宰的屁股上，雪白的皮肤瞬间出现一个巴掌印，越是这样说崔荣宰越紧张，浑身发抖，林在范咬咬牙顶了进去。  
“啊——好痛，不，拿出去，林在范！”  
“你越是这样我就越兴奋，为什么你总是能这么轻易的撩起我的欲望，你是故意的对不对，你个小骚货，就是想让我操你，把你操的一句话也说不出来。”  
“林在范…你混蛋。”  
林在范又倒了些润滑液，借助润滑液开始抽插，每一次都退到最外面又狠狠地 顶进去，跪趴的姿势使得林在范进出的更方便，而且能进到特别深的地方，即使做过扩张，第一次承受，林在范又不懂的技巧，有些撕裂，血和汗滴到地上融在一起。  
“荣宰啊你好棒，夹的我好舒服。”  
“不…不要说这样的话，求求你了，对不起，是我，错了……啊…你出去，我真的好痛，在范哥。”  
林在范疯狂的抽插却又好像是在寻找着什么，  
突然在一次进入顶到了某处，林在范明显感觉到崔荣宰都身子一颤，后穴也迅速缩紧，身前刚刚才射过一次都小东西又又抬头的迹象。  
“这里啊，能让我们荣宰舒服的地方，找到了呢。”林在范搂住崔荣宰的腰，奖赏似的亲了亲崔荣宰的脸，然后疯狂的找准那个点捅了进去  
崔荣宰头皮发麻，第一次有这样的感觉，令他害怕，后穴撕裂的疼痛渐渐被这种酥麻的感觉代替，当他下意识呻吟的时候，被吓了一跳，这样声音是自己发出来的吗，可是快感一阵阵袭来，惹得他根本就没办法思考，只能凭借本能  
“不…要了，在范…哥，啊…停下来…嗯。”  
“荣宰，你叫的比av里面的女主叫的还有好听。”  
“不…慢，慢点，不行…”  
“慢一点啊，好啊。”  
林在范放慢动作，只是从龟头研磨这让荣宰疯狂的那一点，欲望得不到缓解，崔荣宰难受的扭动着身体，眼泪掉的更急了  
“想不想要啊？在叫两声来听听，像av里面挨艹的那些女人一样。”  
理智回来了的荣宰摇着头即使难受也说不出话来  
“滚开。林在范。”  
“好，我有的是办法让你喊出来。”  
林在范把崔荣宰手上的领带解开，双手从荣宰的腋下伸出，就着后入都姿势把人扶起来，面对着镜子，双手时轻时重的捏着荣宰的乳头，身下都动作也是越来越快，越来越狠，崔荣宰整个人像是刚从水里捞出来，浑身一点力气也没有靠在林在范的怀里  
“不，慢一点，…啊…太深了。”  
“荣宰啊，你看看你现在的样子，可真是迷人，天生就是给人操的小骚货。你来看看你现在的样子。”  
荣宰眯着眼望像眼前的镜子，看到自己整个人靠在身后的林在范的身上，头发都被汗水浸湿了，哭红了的眼睛，脸上不知是汗还是泪的顺着轮廓划过下巴滴到地上，浑身都透着粉色，两腿中间没有被人抚摸过却因为后穴的快感站起来的小东西。他的衣服都已经被扒了下来，而林在范却还是穿的整整齐齐。林在范还把两个人都身子侧了侧，让荣宰清楚的看到，胀大发紫都东西慢慢从荣宰的身体里拔出去又狠狠的撞了进去。  
“啊，不…”  
因为羞耻刺激的荣宰又一次射了出来，后穴也拼命的收缩，一大股淫液浇在林在范龟头上，林在范一个不留神差点缴枪，林在范有些恼，将性器抽出来，肠液像失禁般从后穴流出。  
“荣宰啊，你留的水把我的裤子都弄脏了，怎么办？”  
又在崔荣宰的屁股上打了两巴掌，不顾刚高潮的荣宰丝毫不给喘息的机会又重新插了进去，快速抽插起来。  
“啊…别…慢，慢一点，求…”  
突然门外传来吵吵闹闹的人声，惊的崔荣宰全身绷紧，身后的人像是没听到似的丝毫不在意的继续抽插着，崔荣宰只能咬住下嘴唇不让自己的呻吟声露出。  
“荣宰现在好像很兴奋的样子啊，夹的哥哥我好爽，要不要去看看？”说着还推搡着向门口走去。  
“不，不要…不。”  
林在范扶住已经摇摇欲坠的崔荣宰。  
“好好，不去，这么漂亮的荣宰，我也舍不得让别人看见。”  
门口的声音越来越远，林在范再也忍不住，每一下都抽出来只留一个头在里面，然后又捅进最深处。  
快感搅的荣宰连拒绝的话都说不出来，眼泪不断的留下来，只能张着嘴大口的呼吸，就在他感觉自己就要死在这铺天盖地的快感中时，他感觉到身体里的东西越来越大，终于最后一次冲刺的时候一股滚烫的精液射在了他的身体深处，  
林在范放开崔荣宰把自己的东西抽了出来，荣宰脱力倒在地上，身体还在微颤，林在范轻轻的吻上崔荣宰的眼睛，舌尖舔了舔眼睛下面的泪珠。  
“啧，要不是因为太晚了这又是在练习室我真想再做一次。”  
林在范简单的用毛巾擦了擦荣宰的身体，为他穿上了自己的T恤。林在范一碰他，他就浑身发抖，但他一句话也没说，仿佛还没反应过来，眼睛里含着眼泪，像个漂亮的瓷娃娃。  
林在范拍了拍崔荣宰的屁股，恶狠狠的说：“把我的东西夹好，不许在流出来，要不然下次我就把你的肚子里射满。”  
收拾好东西，又打扫了一下地板，正准备带崔荣宰回去，突然有人敲门。  
“啊，谁呀。”林在范有一点慌，不知道是谁，手忙脚乱的为荣宰披上外套，拉着荣宰的手就准备往门口走，刚走一步 “嘶，好痛…”刚刚一直忍着没留下的眼泪终于还是流了下来。  
林在范想着刚刚后面有点流血，应该是受伤了，没办法只能把人抱了起来，荣宰，对于门外的人，荣宰把脸埋的低低的，心里害怕，刚刚的事，不能让任何人知道。  
林在范抱着人开了练习室的门。  
“在范哥，还没回去啊，这是…”  
“珍荣，你怎么又回来了。”  
“哦我忘了拿东西，荣宰怎么了？”  
“没什么，他有点不舒服，刚刚还把脚崴了，你要拿什么，等你一起走？”  
“不用了，你们先回去吧，荣宰不是不舒服吗。”  
“嗯好吧，那你也快点回去。”  
林在范抱着崔荣宰转身离开，朴珍荣是个聪明的人，一定会察觉有问题，不过应该也不会想到吧。  
他一走进练习室就闻到了不寻常的味道，从角落里拿出了他之前放在那的录 像机。  
“在范哥出乎意料的温柔呢。”


End file.
